A Different Kind of Cerinian Adventure
by Xengo Whitefur
Summary: Now a lovely wedded couple, Fox and Krystal decide a family get-together is on order. Fox invites his parents to meet Krystal's family, and discover a world of blue and a lack of nudity taboos.


A/N: OK guys, Whitefur here, and this is it. This is what I have been working on for the past month. Originally I called this "Meet the Parents" but it's really become...well a monster of fluff. This is an AU where Fox's parents are still alive, and so are Krystal's. So, buckle in as we head for Cerinia, a place of fun, adventure, and a disturbing lack of nudity taboo.

* * *

A Different Kind of Cerinian Adventure

by

General Whitefur

Fox glanced at his watch as he and Krystal stood in the Corneria City spaceport. His parents were running late. Not a surprise. Fortunately they weren't too late. Yet. Glancing around Fox took in the view. He'd been to this spaceport quite a few times. It never failed to amaze him. The walls and floors were polished to sparkling, and the windows gleamed without even a single smudge. People bustled back and forth. Businessmen in suits, business women in pantsuits and tasteful skirts, all of them hustling either to shuttles or the space elevator. There were also families. Mothers and fathers trying to keep young ones in line. A pair of felines walked by, the mother pushing a stroller with a pair of kittens inside. When they stopped nearby Krystal walked over to compliment the parents on their litter, the two felines preening as Krystal heaped praise and gushed over the two babies. Fox just smiled, Krystal's ability to charm people she didn't even know never failed to amaze him.

"Fox!"

Fox's ears perked at the sound of his mother's voice. Turning he smiled as she came up and hugged him. "Hi mom. Excited?"

"Very," Vixy replied. "I can't wait to see what Cerinia is like. Though, considering it produced Krystal it must be a wonderful place." Vixy smiled at her daughter in-law.

Krystal smiled back and proceeded to hug the other vixen, the parents she'd been talking to having moved on.

James walked over then, pulling a pair of suitcases, and smiled at his son. "How are you Fox?"

"I'm good dad," the younger tod answered, looking down at the suitcases. "You got mom to only pack one?"

"This is just her carry on." James smirked. "She has three other bags already on the cargo transport for the liner."

"Ah." Fox nodded. "That makes a lot more sense."

James dropped the suitcases and motioned for Fox to follow him. Once they were standing just out of earshot he said, "So, is there anything I should know?"

"Know?"

"About Krystal's parents. The Zonocs?" James said.

"Oh." Fox shrugged. "Well, they're very well respected on Cerinia. Jade, her father, is a merchant. And her mother, Sapphire, is a High Priestess."

"Right. I remember you mentioning something about that." James nodded. "Do they speak Cornerian?"

"Yes," Fox assured his father. "Fluently. Just like Krystal."

"Good," James said. "Uh oh. The girls are looking at us."

Fox turned and smiled over at Krystal. She and Vixy were talking animatedly, though every now and again they threw a suspicious glance in the direction of the two men. "They really get on well together don't they?"

James smiled and patted his son on the shoulder. "They do. You chose the right girl."

"Mom always expected me to marry Fara though," Fox reminded his father.

"True. But then your mother also expected you to marry much younger," James said, giving his broad shoulders a shrug. "Though I have to admit, she wasn't crazy about the age difference between you and Krystal at first."

Fox blushed a little. It was no secret he and Krystal were seven years apart in age. Ordinarily he would have never considered a romantic relationship with her for that reason alone. But they'd bonded on his mission to Cerinia, and in so many ways she was as mature as he was. Vixy had gotten over it quickly once she'd met Krystal, and his father had barely batted an eye. As James so often said, people in Fox's line of work bonded with people fast and strong, and often times with the wrong kind of people. He was happy to see his son fall in love with someone so suited to him, age be damned.

"What did her parents think?" James asked.

"Of me being older?" Fox said, glancing at his father. "The only one who even bothered to acknowledge it was her sister, and only to remind everyone that she'd predicted Krystal falling for someone older than her."

"So they took it well." James smiled. "Interesting. If I were them and my daughter said she wanted to marry an older man I'd be suspicious."

"They're telepaths dad," Fox reminded his father. "If I had had bad intentions Krystal would have known, and they would have known the moment they met me. I didn't, so they didn't care about anything else."

"Telepaths. Should I be worried about people reading my mind?" James asked, suddenly looking a little worried.

Fox snorted. "Who'd want to old timer?"

James just shook his head and punched his son on the arm. "I still have interesting thoughts. Just because I'm over fifty now doesn't mean I've gotten boring."

"Sure dad. Keep telling yourself that," Fox replied with a smirk. "But don't worry, they won't read your mind without permission. And before you ask, yes, I did give them all permission at one point. Part of the process. Now, we better get going, we don't want to miss the elevator up to the liner."

Once they had finished checking in the group made their way to one of the space elevator terminals. Fox glanced up to see how long it would be until the next pod arrived. "Should only be about a couple minutes," he informed everyone.

"These space elevators are quite something," Krystal said.

"Do they not have these on Cerinia?" Vixy inquired.

"No, unfortunately," Krystal answered. "But then we aren't as frequently traveled to as some other systems."

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"As a people we've always preferred to keep our world to ourselves for the most part," Krystal explained. "We don't allow general tourism."

Fox saw his parents exchange glances. "Don't worry. They don't have a problem with outsiders. They're just private, not xenophobic," Fox said, jumping to assure his parents.

"Oh yes," Krystal agreed. "I'd hate to give the wrong impression. We do allow outsiders in, but it's mostly for business and the like. And besides, you won't really be counted as outsiders. You'll be regarded as Cerinians by marriage."

"Can't blame you for wanting to keep to yourselves though," James said. "I always thought tourists were annoying myself. Corneria City is full of them. Always gawking and snapping photos and selfies."

"No 'back in my day' rants dad," Fox laughed.

Before they could continue the conversation the elevator doors opened and Fox and company quickly bustled in as the crowd surged behind them. Managing to secure seats next to each other they tucked their baggage below them before pulling down the restraints.

"I remember your first ride on a space elevator Fox," James said, looking at him cheerfully.

"Can we not talk about that?" Fox asked, giving his father a beseeching look.

"I've never heard that story," Krystal interjected, leaning forward as much as possible to look at James.

"Really? He never told you?" James gave his son a look. "Well, he was about four years old..."

"Five," Vixy corrected.

"Ok five," James conceded before continuing. "We were on our way for a little vacation on Fortuna, we had a cabin and everything. Fox was excited, he'd never been off planet before. Though I don't think he was really old enough to appreciate just how freaking awesome space travel is."

The doors to the elevator shut, interrupting James, and a pre-recorded safety message started playing. Once it finished James went on, "We were in the elevator pod heading up to the liner, and Fox here was practically bouncing with excitement. That is until we lost gravity."

Fox frowned and folded his ears back. He hated it when his father told this story. _"Probably why he loves telling it."_ Fox thought to himself bitterly.

"Do these not have artificial gravity?" Krystal asked.

"They do now," Fox told her. "But they didn't when I was a kid."

"Yes, lucky you," James said, nudging his son. "But we lost gravity and, within seconds, Fox here turned greener than his friend Slippy. A minute after that and _boom!_ " James made an exploding gesture with his hands. "Barf everywhere," James concluded, grinning ear to ear.

Fox glared at his father. "You're terrible and I hate you."

Krystal just smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "That must have been awful in zero gravity."

"The environmental system is keyed to detect it. Soon as it started free floating it got sucked up through the disposal vent," James told her.

Vixy shook her head at James. "Let's not forget who was the one who said Fox wouldn't need some anti-nausea medicine before his first encounter with zero gravity."

"It's part of growing up," James said. "Peppy and I used to call these things vomit comets. I didn't want to deny him the full experience."

"Gee thanks dad," Fox said, rolling his eyes.

James, for his part, just continued to look perfectly happy with himself. The trip up the elevator took about thirty minutes, after which they disembarked on the transfer station. The transfer station provided an awe inspiring view of Corneria. The blue and green jewel of the planet floated placidly out the massive floor to ceiling windows, gently rotating on its axis. As they waited for the liner to begin boarding the group went over to take in the view.

"Wow, this is gorgeous," Krystal said.

"It never gets old," Fox agreed. "Look over there." Fox pointed to where a large space station was orbiting. "That's the Orbital Gate."

Everyone followed Fox's finger. James whistled. "Shame we can't use that to get to Cerinia. Course we could if we took the _Great Fox_."

"No dad." Fox shook his head. "I am not misusing company property."

"What company? Star Fox is literally five people and a robot. I don't think they'd mind," James argued.

"Dad," Fox said patiently. "We've had this discussion before. The mothership stays here in case there are any problems. Or are you forgetting that a dreadnought like her can tip the scales of a battle?"

"Fine, fine," James relented. "Damn Peppy for giving that order by the way. Give a guy gold stars on his jacket and all of a sudden..."

"James," Vixy cut in. "You could have had his job. You have no right to complain."

Krystal glanced at Fox. Using the mental link she said, _"Has your father always been like this?"_

 _"What? Bitchy?"_ Fox replied.

 _"If that's the word you want to use,"_ Krystal answered, her amusement bubbling over the link.

Fox just smiled. _"His way of getting through the day. He's only like this to me. He likes to get a rise out of me."_

 _"Well you're very patient with him,"_ Krystal complimented.

 _"He's my pop,"_ Fox answered.

The group spent a few more minutes enjoying the view. In the distance they watched as a group of Cornerian frigates zipped to warp, likely heading out to patrol some sector of Lylat. Several civilian vessels flashed into view as they spun down from faster than light speeds. Then the boarding call came and the McClouds picked up their luggage and headed over to the umbilical connecting the transfer station to the passenger liner.

Fox, still flush with cash after a recent mission he and Star Fox had led against a group of pirates in Sector X, had been able to secure first class accomodations aboard the liner. After making sure James and Vixy were settled both Fox and Krystal entered their own room. "Wow. Not bad," Fox said.

Krystal's tail wagged as she and her new husband took stock of their room. A large, circular bed with silk sheets. A bathtub big enough to comfortably fit the two of them, as well as a large shower in the bathroom. A writing desk with a computer terminal. A sofa, two plush chairs, and a large holo-vision. They even had their very own food replicator, in case they got peckish during the night. "This is fantastic Fox."

Fox grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "I figured if we were going to make the two day trip to Cerinia, we might as well do it in style."

"Mmm. Two days in a luxurious room. Whatever do you think we'll end up doing with ourselves?" Krystal asked, reaching behind her to stroke his neck.

"There's a holo-vision bigger than the one we have at home," Fox pointed out.

"Want to watch a dirty movie?" Krystal asked, tail wagging mischievously.

Fox blushed at the suggestion. "Uhhhh..."

Giggling Krystal turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sorry, this whole being married thing has me a little..."

"Horny?" Fox suggested, a very vulpine look in his eye.

"Maybe," Krystal teased. "We should unpack though."

"We should," Fox agreed.

"But maybe first we could try out the bed." Krystal smiled.

"Yeah. Let's do that first," Fox said, ending the statement with a kiss.

* * *

James let go of his two bags, then set down the two of Vixy's he had slung over his shoulder. "God Vixy, what did you pack in these? Bricks?"

"I didn't want to get to another planet and not have all the things I need," Vixy said, taking a look around the room. "Fox must have spent a fortune to get us a room like this."

"Are you complaining?" James asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"I just don't want it to look like we're exploiting him," Vixy told her husband, walking over to the bed. "James!"

"What?" The male vulpine sat up a bit and looked over at her.

"These sheets are silk," Vixy told him.

"Nice."

"Nice? James! Our son got us a room with silk sheets and we didn't even offer to help pay our own way!" Vixy exclaimed.

"Vixy."

"What?"

"Calm yourself," James told her. "My son would never spend more than he could afford. He learned that from me."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence considering the eighty year loan you took out on the ship he currently flies around in," Vixy huffed.

"That's what I mean. He knows better from learning from my mistakes," James said, insisting. "And besides, between how successful he's been, my salary from the Academy, and your royalties from what? Five huge bestsellers and counting? We're set to pay that loan off fifteen, twenty years early."

"You still never should have taken it in the first place," Vixy said, sitting down on the bed. "This is soft," she observed, tail swishing over the bed spread. "What do you suppose Fox is doing?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, resting his head on the arm of the sofa.

"I was just thinking I should go over to his room and thank him," Vixy explained.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," James advised. "Wait an hour or two."

"Why?"

James sighed. "Vixy, come on? Think. Barely a week out of the honeymoon. Young. In love."

"Oh." Vixy's eyes widened for a moment. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing really. Do you remember when we were like that?"

"Are you implying we aren't still like that?" James said, sounding vaguely offended. "Because if you are I'll have to come over there and disprove that."

"Keep talking you old pervert." Vixy smirked.

"Pfft. I'm not old. I'm experienced," James countered. "And besides, we're the same age. So what does that make you?"

"Your gorgeous and sexy wife if you know what's good for you," Vixy told him. "Now, I'm going to take a bubble bath. I assume you're going to take a nap?"

"I never take naps," James said, looking at his wife with indignation.

"Right. So, if I hear snoring while I'm in the tub I'm hallucinating?" Vixy said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Damn straight."

Vixy just laughed and stopped to give him a kiss on her way. "Sweet dreams honey."

"Wake me up in half an hour though," James instructed her.

"Sure."

With that Vixy went into the bathroom, drew a bath, filled it with soap, stripped, and settled down in the water with a sigh. As the smell of the soap bubbles filled her sinuses, and the steam filled the room, Vixy couldn't help but feel grateful that she'd raised so generous a son. Soon though her mind drifted towards thoughts of what Cerinia might be like. She'd made certain not to look up anything, wanting to experience everything firsthand, and so she let her imagination run wild with thoughts of a whole new planet.

* * *

The two days spent on the liner had felt like an eternity to Krystal. After having spent so long away from Cerinia she found her heart filled with a burning desire to return home. But she had, at least, gotten to spend the two day trip in good company. She really couldn't have asked for better in-laws. Vixy was nothing but kind, and James never tired of telling stories about Fox's childhood. Though she knew Fox wished his father weren't quite so forthcoming with the embarrassing details. And, of course, she'd enjoyed spending every minute with Fox. Between cuddles, bubble baths, massages, and more than a little rough-and-tumble bedroom action, there hadn't been so much as a single dull moment the entire trip.

Looking out the shuttle window Krystal smiled as they broke through the final cloud layer. Below them she could see the endless stretch of Cerinia's warm, blue, planetary ocean. She would have to go swimming at the beach at some point during their visit.

"Excited?"

Krystal turned to look at Fox in the seat next to her. "Yes. I can't wait to get home."

"I can't blame you," Fox answered. "It's a beautiful planet."

"Mmmm."

The moment the shuttle landed and the fasten seatbelt sign went off Krystal tore out of her restraints, grabbed her bags, and made a beeline for the shuttle exit. She was the first one off the little ship, and she grinned as she felt the warm breeze that told her she was home. Looking behind her she saw Fox coming down the shuttle stairs, followed by his mother and father. "Isn't it wonderful?" Krystal said to them.

"It's just the spaceport Krys," Fox said.

"Don't spoil it for me. This is home," Krystal retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides, you can't feel it, but I can."

"What?" James asked, cocking his head.

"The psychic energy. My world is wrapped in it, layer upon layer. Like a blanket. And down here it...oh it just feels wonderful," Krystal bubbled. She hadn't felt her homeworld, with the millions of telepaths, the bonds, the links, the mind-to-mind conversations, in two years. Coming back to it was an indescribable joy. "I'm sorry, I know you don't understand. And, well, there really isn't any way to describe...FIORA!"

Krystal couldn't help herself. She sensed her sister just before she saw her. The blood red vixen waved and called out to her before sprinting the distance between them. Dropping her bags Krystal ran to meet her halfway, and seconds later they smacked into each other quite on purpose, wrapping each other in a massive hug, tails wagging at the speed of light. "Oh Fiora, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Relax Krystal. You'll give me the jitters with all that excitement." Fiora laughed, squeezing her younger sister.

"I know I know. Sorry." Krystal pulled back to look at her sister. "Goddesses you're getting old."

"Sod off." Fiora laughed again. "I'm only a year older than you. Now, maybe you should remember your manners and introduce me to your friends?"

Krystal blushed a bit and led Fiora over to Fox and his parents. "Fiora, this is James, and this is Vixy. They're Fox's parents. And you already know Fox. James, Vixy, this is my sister, Fiora."

"Pleased to meet you," Fiora said. "My parents are really looking forward to meeting you both."

"Same," James and Vixy both replied, tails wagging.

Fiora then turned her attention on Fox. "McCloud."

"Fiora," Fox said, restraining a smile.

"Have you been treating my sister well?" Fiora asked, stepping closer and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Fox replied without hesitation.

"Good enough for me. Come here!" Fiora said, pulling Fox into a hug.

Krystal just shook her head. Typical Fiora. As the group made their way towards the main terminal James asked, "So, if tourism isn't a big thing around here, why do you have such a nice spaceport?"

"Mainly for trade," Fiora explained. "My father runs a rather large shipping and trade consortium. We have some rather nice exports, and we do import some things. We also sometimes have to accommodate people coming here for business trips, trade deals, that sort of thing. And having a nice spaceport gives a good first impression."

"That makes sense then." James nodded.

The group checked in with customs and then headed back outside. Krystal raised her eyebrows when she saw a hovercar with her family's sigil on it waiting outside for them. "Dad let you use the hovercar? The _nice_ hovercar?"

"I've gotten better at driving since you left," Fiora said.

"I just mean he doesn't usually use the hovercars at all," Krystal replied.

"He thought that, since our visitors are from off world, he should make an exception. He does the same for business partners," Fiora countered. "Or would you rather have Fox and his parents ride into Tenked on shastas?"

"Shastas?" Vixy inquired.

"They're kind of big riding cats," Fox told her. "Non-sentient of course," he added.

"Well we better get going," Krystal said, stowing her bags in the trunk. Once everyone had placed their bags in back they got inside and Fiora keyed the engine. With a hum the hovercar moved forward. Krystal looked at her sister suspiciously for a few moments, she could still remember just how truly awful her sister had been at driving when she first insisted upon learning. As it turned out though Fiora had been telling the truth about her driving having improved, and within an hour they were stopping outside the garage on the edge of town.

Getting her bags out of the back Krystal breathed in the scent of her homeworld. Just beyond the fence around the garage was pure, wild jungle. The smell of flowers in bloom wafted from it, filling the air with a sweet scent.

"Um, how exactly are we getting to the house Krystal?" Fox asked quietly. "I don't know that my mom and dad are really up for walking there in this heat, especially with all their luggage. Heck, I don't exactly find the prospect that appealing either."

"We won't be walking," Krystal said. A moment later a group of rickshaws wheeled up to the garage, pulled by several well built Cerinian males. "See?"

"Oh," Fox said. "I should have guessed. At least they're all wearing loincloths."

Krystal glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that the last time I was here it was the middle of summer so..." Fox trailed off.

Krystal's eyes widened. "Oh goddesses. I better have a talk with your parents about that," Krystal said, walking over to Vixy and James.

"We're getting rickshaw rides?" Vixy asked.

"Yes. We don't allow hovercars within the town. Cerinians try and minimize the amount of advanced technology we use in our daily lives," Krystal told them. "But don't worry, we do have running water and indoor plumbing."

James and Vixy both laughed at that. "Well that's good," James said. "Though I've had to do without before."

"Please James no one wants to hear about that," Vixy said. "Is there something you wanted to tell us Krystal?"

"Yes, it's about a particular aspect of Cerinian culture," Krystal began. "You see we're getting into the hot months around here and...well, Cerinians don't really have a nudity taboo."

James and Vixy exchanged glances. "Meaning?" James asked.

Krystal felt herself blushing. This was not a conversation she'd wanted to have with her new in-laws. _"Better to prepare them though,"_ Krystal thought to herself. "Meaning that, when it gets warm around here, some people forgo clothing. Even in public. It's not very common, and considering we've yet to get into the real heat of summer I doubt it will be a problem. But I just wanted you to know in case..."

"In case we see someone running around in the nude," Vixy said. "Don't worry Krystal, it's nothing we haven't seen before. And you, James," Vixy elbowed her husband, "Will make certain not to stare."

"I never stare," James said defensively.

Krystal just smiled, relieved they'd taken it so well. Climbing into one of the rickshaws with her bags Krystal smiled as her sister sat down next to her. Once everyone was secure the drivers started moving down the cobblestone road. "So, how have things been since I left?" Krystal asked.

Fiora shrugged, her eyes observing the driver's muscular back. "Not much has changed. Mother's still High Priestess at the temple, father is still doing more work than mother wants him to."

"He isn't going to work the whole time we're here is he?" Krystal sighed.

"No. Mother was quite insistent that he is not allowed to do any work while we have company," Fiora informed her sister. "He was in a funk all day yesterday when she told him."

"Typical," Krystal said. "But at least he agreed. How are you, though?"

Fiora shrugged. "Oh the same. Being a warrior without a war to fight, that sort of thing."

"I've been fighting with Fox for awhile now. I'm glad for the break," Krystal told her sister.

"I assume you've been keeping as safe as possible, right?" Fiora looked at her sister with a little worry.

Krystal reached out and squeezed Fiora's hand. "Yes. Foxie has my wing. And my teammates are wonderful."

"I just wish _I_ had your wing." Fiora made a pouty face.

"Maybe you could join us at some point," Krystal offered. "But I don't know how mother and father would feel with both their daughters off fighting in Lylat. What does father call it? The System of Utter Fucking Chaos?"

Fiora laughed at that. "Yes. Still, he's proud of you for going and helping them get through all of their problems."

Deciding to change the subject Krystal said, "How's Decius?"

"Bored," Fiora said. "Despite my best efforts. He's helping his parents look after their wine shop. He hates it."

"I'm not surprised. It doesn't sound terribly exciting," Krystal said, glancing over at the other two rickshaws. Fox waved from where he sat by himself with a pair of his mother's bags. Krystal waved back and blew him a kiss.

"Ick. Are you two that mushy all the time?" Fiora said.

"Oh don't tease," Krystal replied. "You and Decius are the same way."

"True," Fiora said. "We're thinking of getting married in a year or two."

"You said the same thing when I left more than a year ago," Krystal pointed out, giving her sister an incredulous look.

"Really? Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll get around to it eventually," Fiora said with a shrug.

Krystal just shook her head and watched as they entered Tenked. The town didn't look much different than it had the last time she'd seen it. Laundry lines still hung between the buildings, children still played in the streets, and the murmuring of telepathic energy still filled the air. The rickshaw drivers skirted around the marketplace, but the sounds of the vendors and merchants hawking their goods floated through the town despite the distance. She'd have to see about visiting the market at some point to get a few things for Fox's parents.

They arrived at the house shortly after entering town. Krystal felt a sense of satisfaction at the way the elder McCloud's stared wide eyed at it. Zonoc Fucuso, the name of her family home, had been built to impress. Three stories tall, with balconies on the second and third floors, and with the exterior painted with various scenes from the family and Tenked's history. As she walked over to Vixy and James the older vixen said, "I take it your family really is quite wealthy?"

"Yes," Krystal said amiably. "Our clan protects this island, and my father handles the majority of trade for the entire planet."

"Protects?" James inquired, looking interested. "From who?"

"Other clans," Krystal informed him. "But don't worry, there hasn't been a war on Cerinia in two centuries. We're a peaceful people. Now come on, we should head inside. Your bags will be brought up for you."

Along with Fiora she ushered the McClouds into the home. Her father, Jade, was there to meet them. "Krystal," he said, greeting her with a smile.

"Father," Krystal replied, hugging him tightly. Jade hugged back, his tail wagging. When he released her Krystal turned and introduced James and Vixy.

"Welcome to our house," Jade said, shaking both of their hands with a smile. "I have rooms for you all on the third story. Come."

The group followed Jade up the stairs. James and Vixy both continued to stare wide eyed at the wall paintings and tapestries. "You have a beautiful home," Vixy commented.

Jade smiled. "Thank you. Our family has lived here for generations. How was your trip?"

"Very comfortable on the liner. Our son got us first class," Vixy told Jade.

"And to the house?"

"I liked the rickshaws," James said.

Once they'd climbed up to the third floor they headed down a long hallway, doors lining one end, and a series of windows on the other. "Where's mother?" Krystal asked.

As if in answer to her question the door to the third floor bathroom opened and Krystal's mother, Sapphire, emerged. "Oh! Our guests! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I had just come off of a rather long dance instruction and simply had to shower off. I'm Sapphire, Krystal's mother."

Sapphire, spotting Fox, immediately brightened and wrapped him into a massive hug. Fox's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his face and ears flushed beet red. James and Vixy both stared a little awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Fiora and Jade seemed confused by the reactions of the Cornerian foxes. Krystal just face palmed and said, "Mother." Using her link she said to Fox, _"Deep breaths Fox. Deep breaths. And don't panic, you know she doesn't realize she's doing something embarrassing."_

Sapphire released Fox, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, "My favorite son-in-law."

She then approached James and Vixy, smiling brightly and introducing herself. Both Vixy and James did their best to smile, but both of their eyes kept dipping below Sapphire's neckline. Sapphire noticed cocked her head. "Is there something on my breasts?"

"Mother!" Krystal practically shouted, pulling Sapphire away and herding her towards the bathroom. "Please, put some clothes on. Once you've done that you can be introduced."

"Krystal? Is that really you?" Sapphire turned around and looked at her daughter in shock. "Since when are you such a prude?"

"Mother. Off-worlders. Not used to this," Krystal said, her patience thinning at the implication she was being prudish. Oh her mother could be incorrigible sometimes.

Sapphire's eyes widened then, and Krystal sensed the dawning realization. Ears flushing pink the older vixen simply said, "Oh. Kazo."

"Language Sapphire," Jade said mildly.

Ignoring her husband Sapphire looked at the McClouds and said, "Really I do apologize. I'll just pop back in here and find something to put on. I uh, well I forgot you aren't used to it...being naked and all. Not that I doubt you've never been..."

Sighing Krystal shoved her mother into the bathroom and closed the door. Mentally she said, _"Just get dressed mother."_

" _Right. Thank you dear. And welcome home,"_ her mother thought back.

Krystal could sense her mother's embarrassment. She quickly let her father know that mother would likely be needing some clothes brought to her. Krystal also sent reassurances to her mother that she'd smooth things over if she had to.

"Sorry James, Vixy," Krystal said to her in-laws. "My mother has practically no sense of modesty. Even by our standards."

"You did warn us," Vixy said, shrugging and recovering herself.

James and Fox simply exchanged looks. Fox looked apologetic and still somewhat mortified, and James was trying to hide a bit of a smirk.

Jade said, "Yes, I must apologize if my wife caused offense. She's always been...liberated," he said the last with a rueful smile. "Probably why I fell in love with her."

"Dad!" Krystal and Fiora both yelped.

Jade chuckled. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms and have your bags sent up so that you can unpack."

The door shut behind Fox and Krystal. The moment they were alone in Krystal's old room Fox said, "What the hell just happened!"

"Lower your voice Fox," Krystal advised him. "And what just happened was my mother made a social faux pas quite accidentally."

"Yeah but..." Fox just shook his head and waved his hands in frustration. "My parents!"

Krystal sighed and sat down on the bed. "Fox, come here," she told him, patting the space next to her. Fox sat down. "I told them about the lack of taboo. My mother is just..."

"Crazy?" Fox suggested.

"Let's say liberated," Krystal responded. "She's never been modest, she doesn't see the point. It's almost always been my father who moderates her. And besides, she's quite embarrassed about it. I can sense it."

"Really?"

"Of course. She may be immodest but, somehow, she still has a sense of shame about some things. She would never have intentionally done that to outsiders."

"I guess," Fox replied, seeming to be getting back to sorts with himself. "And, I have to say, now I see where you get your lack of inhibitions."

Krystal smirked and scratched his neck, making him stretch and groan. "Never heard you complain."

"Didn't mean to," Fox said. "Now, we should probably unpack. And I mean it this time."

"Awww. No welcome back to your home planet action?" Krystal mock pouted.

"No, because it would be just like your mother to come barreling in here to apologize while we're in the middle of it," Fox said, shaking his head and standing up.

Krystal giggled. "True."

* * *

"Well," James said as he looked around the room he and Vixy would be sharing. The room was well appointed, but not lavishly so. The bed was large and comfortable looking. A writing desk with both paper and pen sat on one end, and a pair of chairs sat at the other. A skylight provided the room with a source of natural illumination. "I think I'm going to like this planet."

"Don't be gross James," Vixy admonished, knowing exactly what her husband meant. "Though, I'm starting to see where Krystal got that figure."

" _Starting_ to see?" James couldn't help but laugh. "Vixy, she and her mother are a spitting image of one another."

"And what does it say that you're walking around practically with your tongue hanging out over that fact?" Vixy retorted, giving her husband a look.

"Vixy," James said, putting a hand over his heart. "You know I'd never find another woman half as attractive as you. And _never_ my daughter-in-law."

"Good," Vixy replied. "Though I wouldn't blame you with Sapphire. Holy crap that chest."

"Vixy!" James said, looking shocked, color coming to his ears despite his earlier comments.

"What? I'm just saying, it must give her horrendous back pain."

"Really?" James looked at his wife with interest. "Do they do that?"

"Yes," Vixy nodded. "The bigger they are the worse it can be. You didn't think having big knockers like that came without consequences. Did you?"

"I suppose I never thought about it," James admitted.

"Flyboys," Vixy muttered, unpacking a stack of clothes. "Good thing I brought plenty of shorts, this planet is hot."

"In more ways than one," James murmured to himself with a smirk. "Bring a bathing suit?" James inquired, unpacking his own case.

"Yes. Though maybe I won't need it."

"Are you going native?" James glanced at her. "I have to say I wouldn't mind that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Vixy said. "Now come on, we should unpack and then see what it is we're doing today."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone had assembled back down stairs, unpacking having proceeded without serious incident. Fox breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw Sapphire coming downstairs fully clothed. Krystal glanced at him and said softly, "Stop worrying. I mean it when I say she didn't do it on purpose."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Fox replied.

Walking up to her son Vixy asked, "What are we doing today? Do we have some sort of itinerary?"

Every Cerinian in the room cocked their head at that, looking at Vixy curiously. "I thought you were here for a vacation?" Sapphire inquired.

"Well, yes. But shouldn't we have some sort of, I don't know, structure?" Vixy pressed.

"That seems counter-productive to me," Fiora said. "After all, isn't the whole point of a vacation to just relax and get away from schedules and the like?"

"Yeah mom," Fox said, a little smile curling his lips. "Let's just relax. What do you think dad?"

James shrugged. "I'm down just to chill."

"I'll get you some ice," Sapphire said, turning towards what was probably the corridor to the kitchen.

"Mother!" Krystal called after her immediately, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sapphire stopped and turned around.

"When Cornerians say they want to 'chill' it's just another way of saying they want to relax. They don't mean literally chill," Krystal explained to her mother.

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense," Sapphire tapped her chin. "If you want to relax I can't think of a better place to go than the Peace Gardens at the Temple. They're quiet, beautiful, and there's plenty of shade."

"That sounds wonderful," Vixy said.

With that the group left the house, making there way across town to the Temple. Fox enjoyed the walk through the streets of Tenked, the familiar sights and smells bringing back memories of when Krystal had first introduced him to her home town. "It feels good to be back," he said, taking Krystal's hand in his.

Krystal smiled and squeezed his fingers. "It does."

As they approached the Temple Vixy asked, "So, who is the Temple dedicated to? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all." Sapphire smiled. "This one is dedicated to the Goddess of Dance, Apirka, first and foremost. Thus, as the Temple High Priestess, I am High Priestess of Dance. Though I have always made a point to venerate all of the goddesses as much as possible within my Temple."

Vixy nodded. "So there are multiple goddesses?"

"Oh yes. There are seven primary goddesses, each of which has a Temple dedicated to them. But there are also a variety of local goddesses which have Shrines throughout Cerinia," Sapphire explained.

"I'd love to learn more," Vixy said.

Sapphire grinned and wagged her tail. "Then I would love to teach you."

Sapphire and Vixy quickly descended into an animated conversation, Vixy asking questions, and Sapphire eagerly answering them. Walking next to Jade, James asked, "So, you run a shipping corporation?"

"Yes," Jade answered. "The largest on Cerinia."

"Where do you ship to?"

"Most of the planets in our stellar neighborhood. Kew is one of the more profitable," Jade said.

"Kew? I've heard of it. Pirates nest though, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jade answered. "But there's quite a bit of legitimate business to be done with the settlements there. And, since few companies will trade in the system they are willing to pay a high price."

James nodded. "Makes sense. You must have some good pilots for escort duty."

"Fiora and Krystal used to make the run every now and again," Jade said, looking over at his daughters.

"I have ten kills from those runs," Fiora said, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Impressive," James said. "Tell me more."

They arrived at the Peace Gardens after about a twenty minute walk. Fox smiled at the look on his parents faces. "You weren't kidding. These are beautiful," Vixy said.

A white gravel path wound its way through green grass, copses of ferns, and past ponds topped with floating water lilies. Flyers chirped in the trees, the multi-colored avians occasionally swooping down or moving from branch to branch. Here and there statues stood, each of them a depiction of one of the goddesses associated with the Temple and Tenked.

At an unspoken direction the group broke up a bit. Sapphire took Vixy around to show her the statues and explain the role of each of the goddesses depicted. James and Fiora took a spot in the shade and continued to talk flying. Fox smiled at that. His father might not fly combat missions anymore, but he never tired of hearing about them. He frequently interrogated Fox whenever the younger vulpine returned from some job or another.

Along with Krystal and Jade however, Fox took a seat next to one of the ponds. Krystal immediately slipped off her sandals and put her feet in the water. Taking that as a sign that it would be OK to do the same Fox followed suit along with Jade. Fox sighed as the cool water enveloped his feet, a welcome bit of relief from the hot, tropical air of Cerinia. Soon he could feel the little fish come by to nibble their toes, a sensation that made Krystal giggle.

"So tell me," Jade said, breaking the comfortable silence, "How is married life turning out for you two?"

Fox and Krystal exchanged a glance before Krystal said, "It's been divine. The honeymoon was incredible."

Jade smiled, his tail swaying. "The honeymoon usually is. Where did you go?"

Fox laid back in the grass while Krystal recounted their honeymoon on Corneria. They'd spent five days at one of the most luxurious hotels in Corneria City. Their room had had everything, a private swimming pool and hot tub, full kitchen, an enormous bed (Krystal, thankfully, skipped over the myriad ways the two of them had made use of the bed). Jade smiled when she got to the part about some of the rather crude dancing the two had done in the hotel club.

"I still say grinding your butt against me is not dancing," Fox said.

Krystal laughed. "Maybe so, but you enjoyed it."

Fox blushed and decided not to respond.

Eventually Fox and Krystal went off to do a bit of exploring. Holding hands as they walked down the gravel path Fox said, "You remember the first time we came here?"

Krystal nodded, a smile on her lips. "Mmhmm. Our first time being together outside of the mission."

Fox's tail wagged as he recalled the conversation. They hadn't talked about the mission once, no mention of the dangers they faced. For the first time they were just two vulpines, a tod and a vixen, talking about the silly little things that guided their lives.

"I remember you telling me about the dance classes you would teach between training and missions," Fox said. "Now that was some real dancing."

"True," Krystal agreed. "But I still like grinding my butt up against you," she added with a teasing hip bump.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it too," Fox admitted.

"You know, maybe, some day, when we're done flying, I might teach dance on Corneria," Krystal said. "Katt was saying she'd love to do it with me."

"That'd be great," Fox replied. "Though I think we might be flying a bit longer."

"I know. But it doesn't hurt to have a plan," Krystal reminded him.

Fox just squeezed her hand. He knew Krystal wouldn't pressure him into anything. Although, now that they were married, he did wonder how long either of them would want to keep doing mercenary work.

* * *

Krystal stopped at a point along the trail and motioned for Fox to follow her. She led him to a shady spot with a pond, the trees and ferns obscuring them from view. Before Fox could ask what she wanted he felt her wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss. When she broke it off he said, "I hope you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking."

"No, don't worry," Krystal answered. "I just felt like relaxing somewhere private." She sat down in the grass and dipped her toes in the water as she'd done earlier. Fox followed suit.

"I take it you're happy to be home," Fox said, smiling as more fish came to nibble his toes.

"Yes," she responded. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, seemingly mulling something over. Fox let her think. He knew she'd tell him if it were something important.

Once the sun began to set however they got called back to the garden entrance to return to the house for the evening meal. Fox chuckled as his parents attempted to figure out Cerinian eating utensils. He ended up having to give them a crash course. As he did Krystal told her parents about Cornerian eating utensils, and both her parents, as well as Fiora, listened with genuine interest.

After the meal they spent another couple of hours in conversation before everyone headed to bed. Fox and Krystal cuddled up on top of the blankets, and Fox smiled to see how happy his blue vixen looked to be home.

* * *

Vixy sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her. It was by no means an unhappy sigh. In fact she felt quite content. Almost giddy. Her conversation with Sapphire about the Cerinian goddesses had yielded enough inspiration and planted enough ideas that she got the feeling she could write not one novel, but an entire series based off of it. Her publisher would certainly be pleased. It had been fascinating to learn so much about another culture in a single day. Not to mention from someone as fun and easy to talk with as Sapphire. The ice blue vixen never hesitated to answer a question, or even to crack a joke at some of the more entertaining aspects of her people's myths. Vixy could tell that, despite an awkward first meeting, she would have no trouble becoming friends with Krystal's mother.

"Did you have good day honey?" James asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her between the ears.

"Yes. Krystal's family seems wonderful. How about you?"

"Amazing. Those gardens are beautiful. And Krystal's sister, Fiora, sounds like an amazing pilot," James told her, smiling at the memory of spending hours debating the finer points of escort piloting with the blood red vixen.

Vixy shook her head. "It would make sense any son of yours would end up marrying into a family with combat pilots in it."

"Must run in the blood," James said, letting go of her so he could get undressed.

Vixy turned to watch him. She smiled as she noted her husband's musculature. Not as hard and well defined as it had been when she first met him, but age did that. Nevertheless, her husband remained well defined, and though he may have lost the chiseled abdominals she remembered, she found he looked rather attractive with a bit of a muscle gut. Not too big though. James's own sense of vanity (because he did have one, despite refusing to admit it), would never have allowed him to grow too far sideways. "James..."

"What?" He asked, turning around wearing only his boxers.

"I think I'm in the mood," she said, eyes drifting down along his body.

James just got a dopey grin and replied, "Sweet."

Vixy wagged her tail. Something told her James would never quite stop being that dashing, carefree young man she'd fallen in love with. And she never wanted him to. Closing the distance she kissed him before pushing him onto the bed. Tonight was a night to feel young.

* * *

"You cannot come to Tenked and not see the Grand Market," Jade declared as he led the McCloud-Zonoc clan down the street. "Tenked may not be the largest town or city on Cerinia, but it has one of the best markets anywhere on the planet."

Krystal and Fiora traded glances at that. Oh how their father loved to sing the praises of the Tenked Grand Market. Ever since they'd been small kits still sucking their thumbs and crying to be carried Jade Zonoc had told them, in no uncertain terms, that to shop anywhere else was tantamount to blasphemy.

"You can find merchandise from every corner of Cerinia here," Jade continued, the group drawing closer to the market square. "Fine jewelry from the Tenked jewelers," (of course he had to put that first, owning shares in every one of them), "clothes from the tailors at Urro, maps and star charts from the cartographers of Duju, art from artists both local and global..."

Jade went on and on, barely pausing for breath. Krystal and Fiora both hid yawns, their mother rolling her eyes. James and Vixy both paid attention however, eager to learn more. And besides, they'd never had to listen to this speech before.

As they entered the Grand Market however Krystal found herself growing more excited. The shopping malls of Corneria and the rest of Lylat may have had all manner of goods, but they had all manner of the _same_ goods. Each store always selling the same thing, but with some minor difference. Oh, certainly the shopping malls had a lot of things for sale, but they very rarely had anything unique for sale. That, and prices were horridly difficult to negotiate. She recalled vividly how shocked she'd been when Fox bought something and paid the sticker price for it. She'd given him an earful about being more careful in the future, only to nearly collapse in shock when he said, "You really don't negotiate prices in a shopping mall."

The Grand Markets were different however, and thankfully so. Breaking off into groups, Krystal led Fox and Fiora straight to the first jeweler she could find. Krystal smiled at the man working the stall, and the proceeded to investigate every gemstone and precious metal made item for sale. "Oh these are beautiful," she said, picking up a pair of pearl earrings.

"They look...expensive," Fox said, clearly out of sorts. He glanced at the price tag on them and his eyes went wide. "They are expensive."

"Hmm?" Krystal turned them to look at the price. "I bet I can get them for half that," Krystal whispered to him.

Fiora shook her head. "How much jewelry do you really need Krystal?"

"All of it," Krystal replied, setting down the earrings to look at a gold necklace with sapphires. "What do you think your mother would like Fox?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what kind of jewelry does she like?" Krystal clarified. "I want to get her something."

"But all of this is so expensive," Fox protested.

Krystal exchanged an exasperated glance with her sister. "Nothing is too expensive for your mother."

"I guess," Fox conceded. "I mean, you're right," he amended when Krystal fixed him with a stare.

"Alright, help me pick something," Krystal told him.

Fox, as it turned out, had absolutely no idea what kind of jewels his mother would like. The only thing he knew for certain was that she really liked the diamond engagement ring his father had given her, and that she wore a gold wedding band. Krystal was smart enough to know that a diamond ring would likely be too extreme a gift, even if diamonds themselves were not, in her opinion, all that impressive. She much preferred something with a little color to it.

"Rubies maybe?" Fiora suggested. "Her fur is more that color."

"Excellent thought Fiora." Krystal proceeded to search for some tasteful rubies. The shopkeeper had some suggestions, and Krystal quickly weeded out what he was suggesting because of the price tag, and what he was suggesting that would be fit for a mother vixen. Krystal ended up settling on a simple pair of ruby studs for Vixy's ears. Tasteful and elegant. She then spent a further ten minutes negotiating the price, during which Fox proceeded to look exceedingly uncomfortable.

With the earrings safely put away in a small box, Krystal then asked, "And what about for your father? What would he like?"

"Well..." Fox scratched the back of his neck. "Does anyone around here sell models?"

"Like model spaceships?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah." Fox nodded.

"Do you know someone?" Krystal asked her sister.

"I think so, come on."

Fiora led the way through the market, weaving through the stalls, and avoiding stepping on any toes or tails. After a few minutes they made it to a small corner shop. Opening the door Fiora said, "Does this look good?"

Krystal and Fox both looked around in surprise. All along the walls shelves displayed wood carved models of just about every kind of starship imaginable. And from numerous different star systems. Fox immediately gravitated to the shelf with Lylatian vessels. "Whoa. They have everything," he breathed, hardly able to believe it.

Smiling Krystal looked at her sister. "How did you come to know this place?"

Waving at the shopkeeper Fiora said, "Decius has been taking up woodcarving in his spare time."

"He must have a lot of spare time," Krystal replied.

"More than a little. It would be fine if he could fly combat missions again, but his parents really do need the help with their wine business." Fiora shook her head. "And between sitting all day looking after what pretty much amounts to warehouse, and worrying about me when I'm off flying escort duty without him...well he needs something to keep him occupied."

"Is he any good?" Krystal asked.

"No, not really," Fiora answered. "But he seems to enjoy it despite that."

Returning their attention to Fox the two girls helped him pick out something for his father. They settled on a wood carving of an eighth generation Cornerian fighter craft, the same model James and Peppy had trained in during their time at the Academy. Krystal helped haggle over price, and once they'd left they went off to find James and Vixy and deliver their gifts.

Spotting James and Vixy paused in front of one of the market stalls Krystal walked up to them and smiled. "Getting books?"

"Yes," Vixy said. "Your mother is getting me several translated holy books."

"I didn't know you could get translated holy books." Krystal arched an eyebrow.

"Of course you can," Jade answered. "You can get anything if there's a market for it."

"I just didn't know there was...nevermind." Krystal decided she didn't really feel like continuing that particular line of questioning. Reaching into her shopping bag Krystal brought out the box with the earrings she'd bought and handed it to Vixy.

"What's this?" Vixy asked.

"A gift. Open it," Krystal said. She hoped Vixy would like them.

Opening the box Vixy stared into it for several moments. "Krystal..."

"Is something wrong?" Krystal got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No, not at all. I just..." Vixy took the earrings out and put them in her ears. "I just hope these weren't that expensive."

"Don't worry," Krystal assured her. "I wanted to get you something. A thank you."

"For what?" Vixy cocked her head.

"For welcoming me into your family," Krystal told her. Truth be told she felt a little embarrassed now.

Vixy just smiled and wrapped her daughter-in-law in a hug. "You're welcome."

James ambled over then, curious to find out what was going on. "James," Vixy said, "Krystal just got me the most wonderful earrings."

The male vulpine took a look at the rubies in his wife's ears and nodded. "They look good."

"I got something for you as well," Krystal said. "Fox picked it out admittedly though." She reached into the bag once again to produce the box containing the wood carving. She handed it to James.

"Sweet, free stuff," James said, opening the box. "Wow." Taking out the carving James looked at it admiringly. "Wow. This is freaking awesome. Where did you get this?"

Krystal explained about the shop Fiora had shown them, telling James about the wide variety of wood models were for sale.

"You mean they have more stuff like this?" James asked, tail wagging.

"Yes," Krystal replied.

Vixy glanced at her husband. "Control yourself James, we'll stop there before we leave."

Satisfied that James and Vixy were happy with their gifts, and that they were in good hands with her parents, Krystal returned to Fox and Fiora, "What should we do now?"

"We could go visit Decius," Fiora suggested. "He's probably dying of boredom in the wine shop."

"That sounds good," Krystal said. "Fox?"

"Sure."

With that the group threaded their way through the crowded market place until they came to a wooden door. Krystal frowned when she saw the sign hanging there. "Closed?"

"He's in there," Fiora said. "And he's in a right state about something."

"Should we come back later?" Fox asked.

Fiora shook her head. "Nah." Reaching into her short summer dress right at bust level she produced a brass key. With the key she proceeded to unlock the door and open it. Fox and Krystal both followed her in, descending the steps down into the shop.

The interior of the wine shop was much cooler than it was outside, thanks to its underground location. In reality the shop was more of a storehouse than anything else, a glorified cellar. It wasn't actually a tavern or bar.

"Decius!" Fiora called out.

"Fiora?"

Exiting the staircase they entered a large room filled with barrels, crates, and bottles of every kind of wine made on Cerinia. Krystal inhaled the scent, letting it fill her nostrils. Funny, it seemed a bit stronger than she remembered. When they found Decius she discovered why. The black and magenta furred vulpine was staring down in distress at a case of wine that had fallen to the floor. Two of the bottles had burst open, and two more were cracked and leaking.

"What happened?" Krystal inquired.

"I was taking inventory and I knocked these over. Can you believe it?" Decius complained.

"Yes," Fiora replied.

Krystal's nose twitched as she caught the scent of the spilled wine clearly for the first time. "Is that...Tulaberry wine?"

"Yes. Hence my frustration," Decius said.

Fox cocked his head. "I don't get it."

"Tulaberry wine is very sensitive to air after it's been bottled," Krystal explained. "You don't open up a bottle unless you intend to finish it in...what's the exact amount of time Decius?"

"Twelve hours. Thirteen on a cool day," he answered. "It's the kind of wine you use for parties when you know you'll be going through it in a single night."

"Ah. So, just put it in another bottle?" Fox suggested.

"Can't. If it hits the air after being bottled once you can't rebottle it. Not unless you want it to stay bad in a bottle," Decius explained glumly. "I've ruined it."

Krystal exchanged glances with her sister. An idea was forming in her head. "You know, it is past noon."

"Ture," said Fiora, sensing what her sister was leading up to.

"And since it's already going to go to waste..."

Fox looked at her, eyes wide. "You are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

A grin split Krystal's muzzle as she picked up a bottle. "Come on Fox, we don't have to drive anywhere, fly anywhere, and we aren't about to be called on to save the universe."

Fox was silent for a minute. Krystal could sense him mulling it over. She knew he wasn't that big of a drinker. Still though, she'd seen him let loose a few times with Falco. Maybe this could be one of those times.

"Screw it," he said.

"Yay!" Krystal exclaimed. "Decius, go find some cups, then let's get drunk."

* * *

Fox wasn't certain what time it was. Or what day it was. What he did know, however, was that he felt surprisingly good considering he'd just finished his...actually he couldn't recall which glass of Tulaberry wine he'd just finished. Krystal, giggling from where she sat in his lap, knocked back her own before slamming it down and yelling, "Another!"

"Alright, but _hic_ we're almost out," Decius told her, refilling her glass with shaky hands. Or maybe Fox's vision just made them look shaky. He didn't really care, he just decided to hold his own glass out for refilling.

"This is..." a sudden urge to belch overcame Fox.

Krystal laughed and Fiora answered with a belch of her own. Decius just leaned back and looked pleasantly dazed.

The drinking had begun with quite a bit of conversation. Recollection of the party after the success of Fox's mission. Had they drunk Tulaberry wine that night too? Fox didn't quite remember, but he certainly remembered being in a similar state to his current one throughout the latter half of that party.

Now, however, they were mostly just basking in each other's presence. He knew Krystal was soaking in the radiant mental energy of her sister and one of her best friend's, and Fox could feel her drunken contentment through their own mental link.

Fox noticed Krystal eyeing the last bottle of tulaberry wine. It was half full, maybe a little less. She seemed to be thinking about something. Fox envied her. He couldn't think at all. Once she had reached a decision she stood up, grabbed the bottle, and said, "Who dares me to chug this?"

"I do," Fox said. "It would be sexy."

That got Krystal's attention. She attempted to strut over to him, but it ended up being more of a stumble. Reaching him she said, "You think _hic_ , drunk is me sexy? Or...wait. Drunk is sexy me? No...screw it." Krystal brought the bottle up and tipped her head back.

Fox's eyes never left her. It took him a moment, his vision having blurred, then he saw something that horrified him. "Krystal!"

"What?" she asked, head returning to its normal position.

"You missed!"

"Wha?" Looking down at herself Krystal started to giggle when she saw she'd completely missed her muzzle with the wine bottle. This had resulted in the spilling of its contents. "Oops."

Fox just sighed and pulled her back into his lap. Seeing that some of the wine, though not all of it, had ended up on Krystal, mostly on her cheeks and muzzle. Deciding there was only one thing to do Fox began to lick it up. After all, if someone didn't do something her fur would get all sticky. It was the only gentlemanly thing to do.

Krystal hummed in pleasure, surrendering the bottle to her sister without a fight when Fiora came to relieve her of it.

Eventually however the tulaberry wine bottles were completely empty. Krystal made a sour face when she picked up the last bottle only to find that it would not be refilling her cup. "We should open more," she said, her speech slurring.

Fox laughed, her voice sounded funny whenever she was drunk. But, maintaining some degree of good judgement, he said, "No more Krystal. You'll...what's the word? Regret it."

"Awww," she sighed. "I guess."

Despite her seeming agreement Krystal nevertheless slipped off her beloved's lap and began attempting to find another bottle of tulaberry wine. She got about three feet before she began to sway, gravity attempting to take hold of her.

"Someone should _hic_ catch her," Fiora said.

"I don't want to stand up," Decius said, his eyes closed.

"I'll get her," Fox volunteered. Getting up he made his way over to his wife. He took hold of her in an attempt to prevent her from succumbing to the strength of Cerinia's gravity.

"Are you going to get grabby?" She giggled, her tail wagging lazily.

"Nope," Fox replied, noticing that his own speech sounded a bit slurred. Funny, his tongue didn't feel all that numb. Oh wait, nevermind, now it did. As did most of the rest of him. "I'm going to fall down."

And with that husband and wife both went tumbling to the floor. Fox's bottom smacked right into the hard stone floor. Krystal landed on top of him, giggling like mad. Fox started to laugh as he stared up at the ceiling. Before long Fiora was cackling away, and Decius began to chuckle.

In the midst of their inebriated laughter the door to the wine shop opened and four beings made their way down the stairs.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories of my Academy days," a male voice said.

"Dad?" Fox mumbled. "Is that you?"

"Yes son." James McCloud kneeled down next to Fox and shook his head. "Looks like you all had quite a party."

"Sorry. I'm not in trouble...am I?" Fox asked, finding that, at the moment, with his brain decidedly foggy, he didn't really care what the answer was. For all he knew he was imagining all of this. "Maybe life is a dream," he said, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"Yeah, these four are soused," a female voice declared. Fox recognized it as his mother, though he could only see his father.

"Mom?" Fox inquired, staring blankly up at James. "Why do you look like dad?"

James just laughed and helped his son up. Fox saw Sapphire help up Krystal, and Vixy got Fiora up, Jade assisting Decius. "Come on son, we better get you home."

"I don't wanna leave Cerinia yet," Fox complained.

"Home on Cerinia then," James clarified.

"Oh, that's OK then," Fox replied, nodding his head.

The last thing Fox heard before he stopped paying attention was, "These four are going to have one hell of a hangover."

* * *

Krystal groaned as she slipped into the water. She and her family, along with Fox and his family, and Decius, were spending a day at the hot springs a few miles outside Tenked. Her mother had suggested it as a low-key, relaxing day for everyone. Krystal couldn't thank her enough. After all, with the hangover she had it was an accomplishment just getting to the hot springs without dying.

"Remind me never to give in to you again," Fox grumbled as he slipped into the water next to her. He wore a swimsuit, his modesty demanding it in front of his parents. Krystal understood, though she felt no similar compunction. Nor did any of the other Cerinians in their group.

"Noted," Krystal answered, dipping her head under the water for a moment. "At least the hot water and the steam feel good. How are you holding up Fiora? Decius?"

Across from them Krystal's older sibling and her mate just shook their heads and looked miserable.

"Well, we had fun didn't we?" Krystal thought to say.

"Sure we did," Fox answered. "I think. Because I honestly can't really remember."

Krystal laughed a little at that, but stopped when she felt just how painful laughing was.

A splash echoed in the large room and Krystal looked to see James and the rest of the parents making their way over. "Watch out Fox," Krystal said.

"What?" Spotting his father and the massive grin on the older vulpine's muzzle Fox blanched. "Oh God."

"Man, you guys did some epic level drinking yesterday," James said, taking a seat on the other side of Krystal. "How are you feeling son?"

Fox shrunk behind Krystal, attempting to hide from his father.

"James," Vixy said, keeping her voice blessedly low. "Don't torture him."

"Who's torturing anyone?" James asked. "Just saying, I haven't seen anyone get that drunk since Peppy graduated the Academy. Now there was a sight to behold. Good ol' responsible, by the book Peppy, getting so drunk he couldn't remember his own name. Ha!"

Krystal, along with all her hungover companions, winced at James's bark of laughter.

"That sounds like a good party," Sapphire said.

"Oh it was," James nodded. "Just wish I could remember more than, like, ten percent of it."

Sapphire let out a peal of laughter that Krystal just knew was calculated to cause her daughter's pain. "If you can remember most of what happened after it wasn't that great a party," Sapphire said.

"Mother," Krystal whispered.

"Is she really that bad?" Fox whispered back.

"Goddesses you have no idea," Krystal replied. "She's not as bad these days, but the stories she's told us."

Fox snorted. "Sounds like my dad."

"Of course I shouldn't be surprised," Sapphire went on. "Krystal's always been a drinker."

"Mother!" Krystal's ears tipped back in horror. _Tell me this isn't happening,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh?" Vixy looked at Sapphire, her head cocked in curiosity.

Sapphire grinned and nodded. "Mmhmmm. You should have seen her during the Harvest Festival when she turned eighteen. After she got through her dances she ended up drinking what looked like half the tulaberry wine in the whole town. And, this'll really get you, she started doing the most scandalous dancing on the tables."

"MOTHER!" Krystal cried out. Oh her mother enjoyed being wicked. She always did something like this to her whenever Krystal or her sister got drunk. Her mother's way of teaching them to think about consequences. Not that Sapphire had ever thought about consequences when she was Krystal's age.

"Yes dear?" Sapphire asked, looking innocent.

"Please, not in front of my in-laws," Krystal practically begged.

"Oh fine," Sapphire replied. "But suffice it to say, like mother like daughter."

"You're gonna have to tell me more about that," Fox whispered to her.

"There isn't really that much to tell," Krystal whispered back. "Mother always makes it out to be worse than it really is. Her way of torturing me."

"Still though," Fox replied, "I had no idea how deep the party animal goes in you."

"Really? My first Christmas party wasn't a tip off?" Krystal looked skeptically at her husband.

"OK, I see your point." Fox chuckled a little, wincing as he did so.

* * *

"A massage?" Fox looked at Krystal curiously. His hangover had mostly receded thanks to to the hot soak, as well as the cold plunge. Not to mention the generous amounts of water he'd been making sure to drink.

"Yes," Krystal said. "Just a way to relax before we head home. You are feeling up to it, right?"

"Up to a massage?" Fox arched an eyebrow. "Of course. Which room is mine?" Fox asked, looking down the hall at the various doors.

"That one," Krystal said, pointing to one of the doors.

Fox stepped in front of the door and reached for the handle. Seeing Krystal opening a door further down Fox hesitated. "Are you not..."

"No, I'm with Fiora," Krystal told him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Fox rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Pssh. Like I have anything to be worried about."

"Hello Fox."

Fox stopped dead halfway through the door. No. This must be the wrong room. "Uhhh..."

Sapphire lay on one of the massage tables, the masseuse already at work on her back. Thank the lord she lay on her stomach. "Come in," she said, tail wagging slowly. She'd draped it modestly over her rear to spare poor Fox any additional embarrassment.

After a moment's hesitation Fox said, "I think I must have the wrong room."

"No," Sapphire said. "This is the right room. Now please, come lay down and have a massage. I want to have a talk."

Fox, feeling no less nervous, acquiesced. Shutting the door behind him he went over to the massage table. The masseuse, a vixen, glanced at his swim trunks and asked, "Would you care to remove your garment?"

"Uhhh...is it alright if I keep it on?"

The vixen smiled and nodded. "If you wish."

Laying down on his stomach he let his head rest on the pillow. He groaned a little as the masseuse set to work. Within moments he felt his muscles relaxing into water, his tension melting away. Which meant, naturally, Sapphire decided to start talking.

"I hope you aren't so modest with my daughter," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"W-what?" Fox spluttered.

Sapphire motioned vaguely with her tail towards his swim trunks. "It's alright. I'm only teasing."

Fox managed to relax again. "So, what did you want to talk about? Other than my well developed sense of modesty?"

Sapphire chuckled. "Oh I don't know. I suppose I want to make certain you and my daughter are making each other happy. You know it caused quite the stir when we told people Krystal was not only mating, but bonding with a non-Cerinian."

"Ah." Fox blushed a little. "I hope it didn't cause you and Jade any...embarrassment."

Sapphire snorted, then cooed as the masseuse hit a good spot. Fox glanced away. "Don't worry. It may have come as a surprise, but it has happened before on Cerinia. Fox..."

"Yes Sapphire?" Fox looked at the older vixen curiously. She actually seemed solemn. Serious. Two things Fox did not generally associate with Krystal's mother.

"Are you and Krystal...happy?" Sapphire asked. She seemed to be struggling for words. "I'm sorry I just...I don't know exactly how to ask what I want to know."

It occurred to Fox then. Sapphire wanted to know more about the bond he and her daughter shared. How strong it had become. Whether or not it would be strong enough to keep Krystal's mind, reliant on the telepathic energy generated by those bonds, healthy. And, she wanted to know what the bond was like from Fox's perspective. "Do you want to take my thoughts?" he asked.

"If you would permit me?" Sapphire said, her expression earnest.

"Sure," Fox answered, sitting up.

The two masseuses left the room quietly, and Fox got the feeling Sapphire had told them to expect something like this.

Getting off the massage table Sapphire walked over to Fox and said, "I'll do it by touch, like we did when you asked permission to marry her. I promise to be gentle. And to be discreet."

Fox nodded and Sapphire took hold of each of Fox's hands. He felt her enter his mind, like a cool trickle of water in the back of his skull. He closed his eyes as she did, letting down whatever barriers were around his mind. He felt Sapphire move about his mind, looking at a few selected memories, and then tapping on the link he and Krystal shared.

When Sapphire touched on their link however Fox felt another mind enter his. Krystal. Sapphire, sensing Krystal's presence, merged with her briefly through Fox, a true test of their bond. A few moments later Sapphire released him and Fox opened his eyes. "So..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Sapphire wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a hug. Her tail wagged and she said, "I knew she picked right. I just knew it."

Fox smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. "Is the bond as strong as you'd hoped?" Fox asked, genuinely curious. And, perhaps, a bit nervous. After all, Krystal was relying on her bond with him to help maintain her mental health over the long term.

"Stronger," Sapphire answered, her muzzle curved in a smile. "And...well, the love I can sense from the two of you...I just knew she picked right with you."

Fox's smile widened and his tail wagged. "I promise Sapphire, I'll always be there for her. No matter what."

"I know you will." They were silent for a moment, and then Sapphire said, "Shall we finish our massage?"

"Yeah, and, if you want, I can tell you some stories that Krystal is not going to be happy I told you," Fox offered.

"Please, I love a good gossip," Sapphire answered, summoning the masseuses back into the room.

Settling back down on the massage table Fox thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't we start with Krystal's first Christmas party? And her introduction to eggnog..."

* * *

"Come on Fox! This way," Krystal called out.

This would be their final day on Cerinia. She wished she didn't have to leave, but Lylat needed them. Star Fox needed more than just Falco and Slippy. But, knowing that she would be leaving the next day only made Krystal more determined than ever to let loose and have as much fun as possible. And that meant spending the day at the beach.

"I'm coming!" Fox called back.

Krystal shook her head. He'd be along soon, he just wanted to make sure his parents would be alright without him. She really didn't know what the trouble was, they'd be with her parents the whole time anyways.

Next to her Fiora asked, "Does he always worry like that?"

"Yes," Krystal said. "I'm used to it now though. He means well."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten him to loosen up a bit more," Decius commented.

Krystal laughed. "He feels out of his element. It's his first time on a nude beach. He'll get used to it though. He always does."

Fiora and Decius exchanged glances at that. Fiora looked back at her as they climbed over a rock formation and into the secret little section of the beach they'd all laid claim to as children. "What do you mean? You come here to swim. You can't wear clothes when you swim."

"Fiora, look what Fox and his parents are wearing," Krystal reminded her sister. "It's a different culture."

"I guess so," Fiora replied.

Krystal looked around the Secret Cove. She, Fiora, and Decius had discovered it as small children, out exploring the beach. Rocks surrounded it on either side, big and difficult to climb without making a certain effort. And a cliff covered their backs. It was a rather impractical place to go, and so no one ever went there. No one except these three, and soon to be four, vulpines. "I have missed this place," Krystal sighed, slipping into the warm, tropical waters.

Fiora set down the picnic basket she had been carrying and spread out a series of towels on the sand. Decius joined Krystal in the water. "It's a shame you have to go back so soon. You've only been here a week," he said.

"I know." Krystal let herself float out a little deeper. The water felt wonderful. More wonderful than she remembered. Maybe because she'd been away so long. "But we do have a responsibility to our teammates. Pretty soon we're going to be into the busiest months for mercenary work. We can't just leave them to deal with it all alone."

"What type of work usually springs up about now?" Decius inquired.

"Loads of escort duty," Krystal told him. "This time of year is a major trading season for several planets, and there's always a shortage of escort ships. That means pirates start getting extra ballsy."

"Yeah, and we get to charge more!" someone yelled from a short distance.

Krystal smiled, her head now the only thing above the water. Fox was climbing over the rocks and into the cove. When he landed on the sand he smiled and waved, joining her in the water. "Wow, this water feels nice," he said.

"It does," Krystal responded. Coming up out of the water she smiled when she saw Fox's gaze shift to her chest. Deciding to tease him a bit she used her arms to push her breasts together just slightly before saying, "You like these, don't you?"

Fox blushed like mad and said, softly, "Yeah."

Krystal laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry babe, couldn't help it."

"Just uh, don't do that on the beaches at Corneria. I don't want to get in trouble. Or have someone snap a photo," Fox said, regaining his composure.

"Snap a photo?" Decius cocked his head.

"On Corneria there is no shortage of creeps who would jump at the chance to take a picture of my chest," Krystal explained. "Once again, different culture."

Decius's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Yeah. Really different."

A sudden splash interrupted him as Fiora made her way into the water. "You really shouldn't tease poor Fox, sis," she said, scratching behind Fox's ears as she passed him. "I remember how shy he is."

"Can you blame me?" Fox asked. "I am the only clothed person here."

All three Cerinians traded looks at that. "It's as if he's judging us," Fiora commented.

"Should I feel embarrassed?" Decius inquired.

"Maybe I do need to loosen him up a bit more," Krystal said.

Fox crossed his arms. "I'm right here. And I didn't mean to offend anyone it's just..."

"I know Fox," Krystal assured him. "We're just teasing. But...well, maybe you'd feel better if the playing field were a bit more even?"

"You mean if you guys put clothes on?" Fox asked, arms still crossed.

"We didn't bring any," Fiora said. "Not for swimming anyway."

"Well, I guess that really only leaves one option," Fox sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat. "Give me a minute."

Krystal had to admit to being a bit surprised at how easily Fox submitted to the idea. And, if her telepathy was telling her anything, it's that he'd been somehow prepared for this. _"He probably knew this was coming the moment I told him we were going to the beach."_ Krystal thought.

The blue vixen's eyes tracked her husband as he made his way back onto the sand. He didn't turn to face them, instead keeping his back to them. She noted that, in the corner of her eye, Fiora and Decius were turning away to give Fox a little bit of privacy. Very considerate of them. Krystal was about to do the same when she felt Fox tap their mental link. Opening her mind she heard him say, _"You can watch, if you want."_

Krystal couldn't help but smile. My, Foxy really had come mentally prepared after all. Fixing her eyes on him she watched as he lowered his swim trunks. She found herself biting her lip as the waistband slid down. _"Little further. Little further."_ She egged him on mentally. It finally slipped down far enough that he bent over to finish taking it off, and Krystal couldn't help but gasp at the now unobstructed view of Fox's rear as his tail flagged up for balance.

Fox tossed his swim trunks onto a towel and then turned around, slipping back into the water. He gave her a little smirk when he saw her expression. "Like that?" he whispered.

"Oh yes," Krystal whispered back. "Dat ass Foxy."

Fox nipped at her ear and said, "I know you love it."

"You two are terrible you know that?" Fiora interrupted before things could go any further.

Both Fox and Krystal blushed a bit, but they smiled and kissed each other. "Yeah, we are terrible. Terribly in love," Fox said.

"Goddesses," Fiora breathed. "You two really are hopeless."

Krystal answered with an, "Mmhm."

The four young vulpines spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. Splash fights occurred, leaving them all laughing and drenched. Krystal showed off several graceful dives from the rocks into the deeper water, followed by her sister's far less elegant cannon balls.

They ate a light lunch of fruit and bread with honey before stretching out on the towels to sunbathe.

"I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now," Fox said.

Krystal just smiled. "Having fun and not needing to be worried about."

"I guess," Fox said. "But maybe I should go check on them. I mean, we've been here awhile, maybe they...mmfff."

Krystal smirked as she silenced Fox the best way she knew how. She grabbed his head and hugged it to her chest. She made sure to only do it for a moment, just to get her point across. She didn't want to cause Fox any...embarrassment. But she knew that the unexpected nature of her attack would leave him flustered and subsequently vulnerable to superior reason. "Fox, calm down. You're parents are all grown up, they don't need a chaperone."

Fox just stared at her blankly. "Whaaa..."

Fiora cackled from where she lay on the other side of Fox. "Nice sis."

"Learned it from you," Krystal answered. Fiora often did the same thing to Decius when he was acting irrationally. The male mind could be so susceptible to distraction. "Now come on, let's all go for another dip."

And with that she led the four of them back into the water. Fox remained a bit dazed, but he had at least stopped thinking about his parents completely. Mission accomplished.

* * *

"Come on Vixy! The water feels great!" James called to his wife where she stood on the edge of the water.

"If I get wet I'll smell like wet fur all day," Vixy called back. "I'll just dip my toes."

James sighed. His wife, ever the adventurer. This simply could not be allowed to continue. Making his way out of the water and over to her he smiled before picking her up bodily. Vixy squealed in protest. James ignored her. He could feel her tail wagging. "You are going to get wet and you will like it," James told her sternly.

A moment later they were both in the water, and James set her down, letting his wife sink or swim on her own. Vixy plopped down into the water, grunting as her rear hit the muddy, underwater sand. She looked up at him and seemed about to protest when a wave came crashing in and washed right over her. James's, eyes wide, dove in to help her, only for her to grab him and pull him under with her.

When they emerged, both coughing and spluttering, Vixy said, "See what happens when you do things like that?"

"How was I supposed to know a wave would come in and smack you?" James said defensively.

"It's the ocean. There are waves. What did you think would happen?" Vixy asked, flicking a bit of seaweed off her shoulder.

"I guess you have a point," James allowed.

"Are you two alright?"

James and Vixy looked over to see Sapphire making her way into the water. James made certain to keep his eyes above her neckline as he answered, "Yes."

Sapphire smiled and stood next to them in the water, which had reached to just above their waist. "The water is absolutely delicious this time of year," she said. "Are their many oceans on Corneria?"

"Oh yes," Vixy answered. "Though the one where we live isn't quite so warm as this."

"Actually it's probably getting close to freezing," James said. "Corneria is getting into the winter months."

"It's only autumn James," Vixy corrected.

"It's still cold as shit some days," James complained.

Sapphire looked between them, amusement on her face. "You two seem very happy with each other." There wasn't a note of sarcasm in her voice.

James just smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "We are."

"How did you two end up together, if I might ask?" Sapphire inquired, smiling as she leaned down to get a better look at a tiny fish swimming by.

"Should I tell the story, or do you want to?" James asked Vixy.

"I'll tell it," Vixy answered. "Back when I was still a journalist I was selected to do a story on the newly formed Star Fox team. I introduced myself to James at an informal party he was attending. We talked, found we liked each other, and he allowed me quite a bit more access than I'd really needed for the story."

"A good thing too," James said. "She ended up saving my life."

That got Sapphire's attention. Jade joined them then, looking between them. "Did I miss something?"

"James and Vixy were just telling me how they met," Sapphire explained.

"Ah. Mind if I listen?"

"Not at all," James said, smiling at Jade. "I was just saying that, while doing some investigating for her story, Vixy discovered one of my teammates, Pigma Dengar, was not as trustworthy as I'd assumed. We didn't have a lot of hard evidence, but I trusted her enough that I decided to cut him loose and replace him with Roger Grey. Best decision I ever made since, years later, it turned out Pigma had been working for Venomian Intelligence who were, at that point, attempting to infiltrate a lot of the various Private Military Corporations in Lylat."

"I heard about that," Jade said. "That's part of what helped them gain an early advantage in the Lylat War."

"Yep," James nodded. "But, long story short, had Vixy not gone overboard with the investigative part of her story I probably wouldn't be alive today. I married her not long after, having fallen head over heels for her."

"That's wonderful," Sapphire commented.

"How did you two end up together?" Vixy asked Sapphire and Jade as the group moved further out into the water.

"It isn't quite as dramatic as yours," Jade said. "But Sapphire tells it the best."

Sapphire smiled, floating on her back with the tide. "I saved him from a loveless marriage to an absolute bitch of the first order named Arethusa."

"And you said it wasn't as dramatic as ours?" Vixy arched an eyebrow.

"Like I said, she tells it best." Jade chuckled.

Sapphire continued, "Arethusa, who is head of House Sujko, wanted to marry Jade to improve the standing of her House. It would have benefited Zonoc somewhat, and Jade did consider it."

"Unfortunately," Jade grumbled. "Not something I'm proud of."

Sapphire touched him on the arm as she sidled up to him. "Don't worry, what's done is done." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, to continue, Jade and I had known each other for quite awhile, having grown up in Tenked. Here on Cerinia one of our yearly traditions is a mating dance."

"What's it like?" Vixy inquired, looking curious.

"Oh, it's very fun," Sapphire said, smiling. "All the eligible males and females gather, and each of us do an individual dance. Most just go with one of the traditional numbers, but I always liked to come up with something more unique." Sapphire sighed. "I do miss getting to put on such a show every year."

James's eyes widened and Jade just shook his head. "You have no idea how many young men and women fell in love with her every year after that dance."

Sapphire's smile turned to a smirk. "I was good wasn't I?"

"The best. But keep on with the story," Jade reminded her.  
"Right, well, I knew that Jade would be attending the mating dances here in Tenked like he always did. Something I know Arethusa, had she been here, likely would have forbade him from doing, so I came up with the best dance I could. It was a sultry number, and most of the audience was salivating through it. None more so than Jade." Sapphire laughed. "He was mesmerized. Though, to be honest, part of the success might have had something to do with my being in heat."

James and Vixy glanced at each other, smiling slightly. There was a subject they both knew quite a bit about.

"So, after a combination of the fact that Jade and I were truly in love, the scent of my heat, and the fact that my eyes never left him once as I danced my sultry dance, Jade became as hot and bothered as I was," Sapphire explained. "And then, not long after I was done, we were making fast and furious love behind the first clump of ferns we could find. Fiora came about nine months later, and marriage a bit before that. And that is how we ended up together."

"Wow," James said.

"Yeah, wow," Vixy echoed, shaking her head. "Do you mind if I make a novel out of that? People would eat that stuff up."

"Which parts?" Sapphire asked, cocking her head.

"All of it," Vixy insisted. "The dancing, the love triangle, the sex, and the ultimate triumph of true love over a desire for power."

"In that case please go ahead. It sounds like something I'd enjoy reading," Sapphire said, smiling at Vixy. "But I get to have the first copy."

"Done," Vixy smiled, the two vixens shaking hands.

The rest of the day passed quickly. They swam some more, with James even getting caught up in a pod of tiny dolphin-like sea creatures. These creatures, which Jade identified as _nuamou_ , spent about fifteen minutes following James around, popping out of the water to squeal and smile at him. James played along, finding out later that the _nuamou_ were mildly telepathic, and that they'd probably become interested in him when they sensed he was different from the other Cerinians.

As the sun finally began to set in earnest Krystal and the rest rejoined their parents. James, spotting Fox, asked, "So, how was your day?"

"It was good," Fox replied. "We had a lot of fun. How about you?"

Walking along the beach, heading back to where the hovercars sat, James said, "Well, I learned how Jade and Sapphire got to be a couple."

"Ah," Fox nodded. "I've heard that story."

"Your mother wants to turn it into a novel," James told his son.

"Mom wants to turn everything into a novel." Fox chuckled. "But I'm glad you and mom enjoyed yourself so much here. I was...a little nervous about bringing you guys."

"Can't blame you," James said. "Parents meeting each other is one of those traumatic experiences few people look forward to."

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "Especially when one of those parents is Sapphire."

James let out a laugh at that. "She is a force of nature if I ever met one."

"What am I?" Sapphire's ears swiveled in their direction and she fell back to stand next to Fox.

"A force of nature," Fox told her, smiling a bit.

"Awww, thank you Fox," Sapphire said, kissing him on the cheek. "And you're the best son-in-law I could have hoped for. Though I still think you're a bit too shy."

"He undressed with us mother!" Krystal called back.

Fox's eyes widened and his ears flushed red. Sapphire giggled and said, "I stand corrected."

James watched as Sapphire moved back to stand with her husband, then looked down at Fox. "So..."

"Dad. Please." Fox looked at him beseechingly.

"Fox, what does Krystal mean when she says you were..."

"Mother. Please." Fox turned his gaze to his mother. Vixy was looking at him sternly, but James could see twinkle of wry amusement in her eye. "I swear nothing...happened."

"I certainly hope so," Vixy said, her head shaking. A moment later her stern expression was broken by a smile as she added, "Oh Fox, don't have a heart attack. I'm only joking."

James chuckled and put an arm around Fox's shoulders as they got into the hovercar and headed home.

Laying in their bed in the Zonoc residence James propped his head up on an arm and looked at Vixy. "This trip has been too much fun," he said, stroking her arm with his other hand.

"I agree. I don't want to leave," Vixy answered, pressing her back against him.

"Well, we'll come back I'm sure."

"Actually, I was talking with Sapphire, and they were saying they'd love to visit Corneria," Vixy told him.

James chuckled. "Can you imagine Sapphire on Corneria?"

Vixy chuckled back. "Yeah, that'll be an adventure. Now, let's get some sleep, I'm tired."

"Same," James said, giving his wife a kiss goodnight. A minute later and they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Corneria City Spaceport was as busy and crowded as ever. People rushed to and fro, children screamed, and the PA system blared constantly with warnings about unattended baggage potentially bringing about the apocalypse. Fox found himself smiling though. Much as he loved Cerinia, Corneria was home. "Good to be home," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Krystal said next to him.

"Sorry, I know this isn't home for you," Fox said, squeezing Krystal's hand in his.

"No, but it is home away from home," Krystal said. "I hope you all enjoyed being on Cerina."

"I loved every minute," Vixy said. "What about you James?"

"Same. I want to go back," James replied.

Krystal preened at the compliment. Fox just smiled and said, "We'll plan to bring you along on our next trip."

After retrieving their baggage the two pairs parted ways, having taken separate cars. Fox and Krystal were both quiet on the way back to the townhouse they lived in on Corneria. When they arrived home Krystal stepped out of the car and shivered. "It's too cold," she complained.

Fox smiled, hefting their suitcases. "It's getting to be that time of year," he said. "Come on. Once we unpack we can cuddle and have hot cocoa."

After that promise unpacking went by in a flash. Settling down on the sofa in the living room Fox set down two mugs of hot cocoa. Krystal emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in a soft blue bathrobe. She sat down and Fox put his arms around her. Blowing on her cocoa Krystal said, "You know, much as I miss Cerinia, I've come to know something."

"What's that Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Home isn't just there," Krystal told him. "It's really wherever you are."

Fox felt his heart melt. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve a vixen that loved him this much, but he intended to be thankful for it for the rest of his life. "I love you Krystal."

Krystal smiled and nuzzled into his chest a bit. "I love you too Foxy-Woxy."


End file.
